Panama Conflict
History The First Panama Conflict, known abroad as The Panama War and The Canal War, was a six year protracted contract that began in the April of 2082 with the MERCOSUR ship Barraso da Silva ''being sunk in a harbor, resulting in the Brazilian invasion of Panama and the first and largest South American conflict since before the Flash. It cemented the MEB's position as the major trade empire of the South Americas. During the year of 2070, there were 2 blocks of alliance established throughout South America, URP and MERCOSUR (supported by Brazil). The blocks are always competitive in trading plus military building progress, they are aggressive to each other but there are no war records between them until April 2082, where the Conflict sparked up in Panama region (Backed by URP). Panama leader name Gabriela Rodriguez who is wanting to make Panama a great nation even he has to abuse his power. Gabriela's plan to recover the Panama economic system is to abusing the poor people's labor to do heavy working for a long duration of time, and they get paid less while the medium or high class of people would be living in wealth and luxurious life. The plan, however, worked well and it brought Panama economy system to become one of the rich Latin American nations but sparked the civil unrest among the population of Panama. As the unrest keeps going, the people of the region slowly move their way to support the MERCOSUR alliance backed by the Brazilian Government. Gabriela, of course, doesn't want this to happen as he wants to continue to live in wealthy life. He would use a violent solution to put down any revolution against him, but this coup is quickly recognized among the MERCOSUR council. Although MERCOSUR supports the south region, not all MERCOSUR nations sent it's a military force to Panama beside MEB, Columbia, and MEB-Occupied Cuba. The first patch of military advisers sent to Panama dated in 2080 in order to train up Panama militia to hold against the power of the Panama Defense Force. In July 2082, a trading boat by MERCOSUR suddenly got destroyed while docking in the Canal area, giving Brazil and it's allied a signal to start the conflict with the Panama Defense Force, where both sides fight fiercely and finally resulted in Brazilian victory, taking the Canal area and slowly move toward the North. That's when the URP decided to send it's military supports to Northern Panama area in order to keep Brazil at its space. The war ending soon will be stated. '''Hidden Fact of War' Many people in the South praise Brazil for being the hero for helping them with the coup d'etat against the corrupted government, but the truth isn't like that. Brazil at first is reluctant when joining the cause, they planned to occupy the Panama Canal region and use it as a gate to open trading to pacific ocean area, instead, they already planned the war in 2075, way before the South Panama requesting for MERCOSUR help. The second reason they joined the cause is to reduce the trading route of many eastern URP members in South America, to cripple their trading route, and establish a new puppet government in Panama in order for Brazil to gain more resources and wealth from it. Brazil doesn't care about how the people live, they are there for profit. MERCOSUR boat might not be caused by URP naval mine, it might be a stage set up by Brazil in order to get a reason to declare war on URP-backed Panama Force Category:Post-Flash Category:DV2115